


Angels and Demons

by HailHydra920



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Feels, Chaos has engulfed the world, I honestly dont know guys, Steve is a goody goody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920
Summary: "Looks like my old friend is unsatisfied with his results." A dark raspy voice said."I was never you friend." Bucky spat as a obsidian sword formed in his hand. "None of what has happened in the world was part of the deal.""Oh, but it was. You wished for me to save your love, and I did. I saved her from the chaos I unleashed on the world.""You killed her!" Bucky screamed charging toward the dark personage standing in the shadows.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, bucky x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Angels and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new. Hopefully you like.

Chaos engulfed the world. This was the price he had to pay. He should have never taken the deal. He walked silently into his room, and began to cry. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." Bucky sobbed. Soon, his sadness turned to anger. He wiped his tears and grabbed his gun. "I'll avenge you." Bucky growled as he walked into the dark street.

The dark streets were crowded with crying people. Bucky walked into a building with a bunch of bikers. They all looked at Bucky with a glare. Bucky's metal arm glinted in the dim light and the bikers' eyes widened.

"Scared boys?" Bucky asked.

They shook their heads and went back to what they were doing. Bucky rolled his eyes and walked toward the back of the building. A man was blocking the door Bucky needed to enter.

"Sir, I need you to move." Bucky said.

The man laughed. "You think you can just come in here, scare my crew, and tell me what to do? Who are you?"

"I will only say once again. Move." Bucky said staring at the man who was significantly larger than him.

"Whoa, I'm trembling in my boots. If you want me to move, then do it yourself."

"If you insist." Bucky said grabbing the man's hand with his metal one as he twisted it back.

The man tried to get out of Bucky's grasp, but it was no use. 

"Would you like me to break your wrist?" Bucky growled, his icy blue eyes piercing the other man's soul.

"Okay, okay. Just go." The man said moving out of the way.

"By the way," Bucky said walking through the door. "I'm the Winter Solider."

Bucky closed the door and was in the presence of a dark spirit. He took a deep breath, and magnificent, black, silky wings erupted from Bucky's back.

"Looks like my old friend is unsatisfied with his results." A dark raspy voice said.

"I was never you friend." Bucky spat as a obsidian sword formed in his hand. "None of what has happened in the world was part of the deal."

"Oh, but it was. You wished for me to save your love, and I did. I saved her from the chaos I unleashed on the world."

"You killed her!" Bucky screamed charging toward the dark personage standing in the shadows.

The personage wisped away as Bucky's sword slashed toward it.

"At least she didn't suffer from the horrors I unleashed on this world. Don't worry, it was a painless death. Well, except for the five minutes of stabbing I did to her, that girl just wouldn't die. And that angel, Steve, kept trying to kill me, what a nuisance." The demon said. 

Bucky's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Surprised? Surprised that your old angel friend is still willing to help you? Angels always seem like the hero, but just so you know, the demons didn't get your girl, the angels did. And your grace was ripped from your body, so going to heaven to see your girl isn't going to happen. A shame isn't it?"

Bucky clenched his teeth and gripped his sword tighter. "Liar! You have her! I know you do!"

The demon chuckled. "You're right; I do have your girl. The flames of the inferno are probably inflicting unimaginable agony on your beloved. She's probably screaming from the scorching fire of the underworld, and you can't save her." 

"You monster!!" Bucky screamed once more.

"You got that right. You know, I never really doubted the loyalty of the fallen angels until now. It's a shame you've changed my view of things." The demon said.

"Let her go, please! Take my soul! Just leave her alone!" Bucky shouted, he couldn't bear thinking of the one person he loved getting tortured.

"Too late."

Suddenly a bright light illuminated the room. "Free the girl." An angel said, gripping a shiny sword.

The demon hissed as such a bright light.

"Steve!" Bucky said is astonishment. "What are you doing here?!"

"Uh, saving your life!" Steve answered as he spread his pure white wings to expose more light.

"The light! It burnssssssss!!" The demon screeched.

"I always let my light shine!" Steve said as his sword glowed brightly before he stabbed the demon.

The demon screamed in agony and disappeared. Steve took a deep breath as he looked at Bucky. "Why is it that I always have to save your butt?"

"Uh, I was handling it myself. You decided to intervene or whatever." Bucky said putting his obsidian sword back in his holster.

"It's called divine intervention, and you were not handling it. Where's the girl and how do we get her?" Steve asked.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Bucky said as he folded his wings. "I'm doing this alone."

"No you're not. You wouldn't survive, let alone come back with the girl." Steve said staring at Bucky.

"What do you know light boy?! I've seen both worlds, and I know that you'd never make it!" 

"I'm an angel. I'm pretty sure I can take the underworld."Steve said folding his wings.

"I already told you, I'm doing this on my own." Bucky said as his wings disappeared. "I'm leaving."

Steve blocked his way. "You're not going anywhere without me!"

"Yes you are!" Bucky said pushing Steve out of the way. "You just want her soul!"

"Yeah, I do! She doesn't deserve to be with a fallen angel!"

"I marked her first! She had the demon's mark! It was as plain as day! You can't just claim her because you're an angel!" Bucky yelled as tears welled in his eyes.

"She's all I have Steve." Bucky whispered. "I can't lose her. I love her."

Steve looked at his friend. Just because he was a demon now, didn't mean that he wasn't an angel first. As Steve looked at Bucky he noticed a few white feathers were blooming out from his black ones. "Uh, Bucky, you're wings."

Bucky looked at the new white feathers and touched them softly. "It's not possible."

"Actually, it is. Even though your grace was ripped from your body, it doesn't mean it's gone forever. If a fallen angel learns to love again, he can be whole." Steve explained. "Your love for Y/n is making you whole."

"I don't believe it. After 500 years of being a demon, all I had to do was love someone to get my grace back? Even if I do get my grace back and these new fancy wings, I'll never be let into heaven again." Bucky said with a sigh.

"Hey, you never know. The Great One is very forgiving. Now, are we going to save your girl, or are we going to stay here all alone?" Steve asked.

"We?"

"Yes, we. I'll help you get your girl back, and I won't steal her soul; I promise."

"Ok, she's, uh, in the inferno."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Why is this place so dark?" Steve whined as they crept along.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because it's the underworld!" Bucky whisper-yelled.

"I guess you're right. So, how much farther until we get to the inferno?" Steve asked.

"Not much. The screaming is getting louder, so I know we're close."

"I really don't like this place. Ya know, back in heaven, everything is so bright, and peaceful, and—"

"I know." Bucky growled. "No need to rub it in my face."

"Why did your grace get ripped from you?" Steve suddenly asked.

Bucky's eyes darkened. "I don't like to talk about it."

"I just want to know. Friend to friend." Steve pressed.

Bucky took a deep breath. "Her name was Karen. I was her guardian angel. I leaned her in the right direction every now and again. She was happy, so I was happy. I made little miracles happen in her life that most people would say were coincidences. Sometimes, I felt like she could see me. Then it happened. I knew what was supposed to happen. She was supposed to die that day." Bucky said quietly as he continued. "There was a fire. A horrible fire. It was her time to go, but I couldn't let it happen. She screamed in agony as the fire melted her skin. I couldn't let her die like that, so I saved her. It cost me my grace."

Steve watched as Bucky blinked away tears. "I'm sorry. You risked everything for her. You truly were her guardian angel."

"She's still alive. Has three kids now, and a wonderful husband. I never know why things happen the way they do. It's just one of life's greatest mysteries." Bucky said with a sniffle.

Steve looked at Bucky in awe. He always knew Bucky was good on the inside, but now that he knew Bucky's story, he had a whole new perspective. 

"And I'm not going to lose Y/n. Sh-she's my mission now." Bucky said as they came to the gate of the inferno.

"Well, Bloody heck."

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys want more? Please tell me in the comments.


End file.
